


The First Time

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: Betty and Jughead have their first time at his birthday party.





	The First Time

So it wasn’t exactly going to plan. The bass was thumping throughout Betty’s entire body, drowning out her pounding heart as she twisted her hips to the beat. What she’d planned for was a quiet little gathering for Jughead’s birthday, his closest friends - the people who cared about him - and maybe some music and presents. She’d gone to so much care with the planning, finding the perfect sweater she knew would earn her an amused smirk, making the burger cake, hanging every blue and gold balloon and streamer so that they fell perfectly. Half of which were now torn and trampled as thrashing bodies fell through them wildly.

She’d been slightly perturbed, yes, but she couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the infectious joy of her peers as they lost themselves in the thrill of sweaty bodies grinding against one another, underage drinking, and much needed relief from the daily grind of high school. It had pulled her in like a magnet, encircling her in carefree abandon until she was surrounded, succumbing to delinquency.

It was a long shot to try and drag Jughead into the throngs with her, pulling gently on his hands as his feet stayed firmly planted beneath the living room doorway. She wanted him to feel as free as she was beginning to, adrenaline buzzing beneath her skin.

“Come on, Juggie, dance with me?” she pleaded as a song she recognised began to play, throwing him her most seductive smile and looking up at him beneath thick fluttering lashes. Butterflies erupted in the pit of his stomach at how beautiful she looked beneath the dim flashing lights, strobes highlighting her golden hair like a halo. She looked dangerously angelic - the devil was a fallen angel, he thought sardonically to himself as he offered her a small smile.

“It’s not really my scene, Betts,” he shrugged, gut twisting at the way her plump bottom lip pushed out slightly, begging to be bitten. As much as the thought of holding her impossibly close to his body sent unfamiliar shockwaves along his every nerve, the idea of being surrounded by the hoard of people that were no strangers to his torment felt suffocating. “But you go, have fun. I’ll be waiting for you,” he promised, rubbing small circles against the back of her hand with his thumb. She held his gaze a while longer, torn, searching the sincerity in his bright blue eyes before nodding slowly. She leant in for a sweet peck against his lips, the public display causing him to blush and duck his head slightly, before slipping into the masses.

Betty had to admit, a while later, that she might have gotten slightly carried away by it all. It just felt so wonderful to not have to think about murder, or Polly, or her parents for just one blissful moment. She paused in her dancing as sweat began to drip down her temples, breathing heavily as her eyes scanned the edges of the makeshift dance floor.

He wasn’t difficult to spot, sitting perched on the edge of the table set up for drinks by the front window. He was watching her, a soft, enamoured expression planted firmly on his features. She looked so beautifully happy, so wildly free. He could have watched her all night and this party would have been worth it. Jughead was still there, like he promised he’d be, always waiting for her, always understanding when she needed room to breathe or wanted him close at hand.

Betty started towards him, pushing gracefully through the crowd until she was standing before him, hands slipping up his thighs. She parted them slightly as he gulped, placing herself between them and leaning forward. Her slightly dry lips pressed a kiss against his jawline, continuing down his neck, covering his quickening pulse point with her mouth, swiping her tongue over it. Jughead swallowed thickly, shifting slightly in his seat. He eyed the red cup she’d placed next to him on the table. Taking a steadying breath he placed his palms on her shoulders to hold her back for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

“Betty… maybe, do you think there’s another force in control right now?” he asked, nodding slightly to the cup. She followed his gaze, mouth parting in confusion. Realisation dawned on her, quickly being replaced by a menacing grin as her fingers dug more firmly into the dark denim of his jeans, grazing the crease at his groin. All the air left his lungs as a rush of blood travelled south. She balanced on tiptoes to rest her lips against the shell of his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“It’s just soda, Jug,” she whispered, imparting her secret for his ears only. “I am completely,” she bit his earlobe gently, high on adrenaline, “one hundred percent in control.” He’d never seen this side of her before, unable to chalk it up to intoxication any longer it completely baffled him. He definitely wasn’t complaining though. She pulled back to meet his eyes, brilliant green shining with excitement, hints of nervousness peeking through as she scanned his face. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist, holding her warm body close, breathing in her scent of sweat mixed with vanilla perfume.

The moment was broken when Betty was suddenly jostled from behind, unconcerned party-goer falling into her in a drunken haze and throwing her further into Jughead’s hold. He caught her as she stumbled, throwing a sharp glance over her shoulder at the offender before turning back to check she was alright.

“You ok?” he asked, smoothing her hair with a short caress. She nodded, waving a dismissive hand and cuddling up closer to him.

“A lot more crowded than I wanted in here…” she said, rolling her eyes. “Maybe we could take some time out at my place? It’s a lot quieter over there,” she mumbled bashfully, bright pink flush coating the tops of her cheeks, travelling down beneath the collar of her shirt. Jughead wished he could follow the pretty colour on it’s decent. He nodded, mouth suddenly numb at what he was sure she was implying. He followed her on wobbling legs as she led him quickly out of the room, gratefully sucking in a lungful of fresh, cold air from the night outside.

They were comfortably quiet as they crossed the street to Betty’s house, hands fit tightly together, a nervous energy sparking between them.

“Nobody home?” Jughead asked as she opened the door to a still, silent darkness. He wasn’t sure if his tone was wary or hopeful; he couldn’t even begin to sort out the mess of emotions that were turning about his head right now. She shook her head, kicking off her shoes by the door. He followed suit, feeling her eyes on him the whole time.

“Nope,” she sighed, with a vague gesturing around her. “Mom took Polly into the city for the weekend - she wanted them to spend some ‘quality time’ together now she knows Polly is spying on the Blossoms,” Betty explained, quote marks heavy in her voice as she shook her head slightly. He chuckled at her sarcasm, both of them staring at one another as the conversation drew to a close. He smiled at her, small and unsure, shifting his feet awkwardly, like he did under her gaze that day in her bedroom, the morning of Jason’s funeral. Betty squared her shoulders. This was ridiculous, it was Jughead standing before her. He was still just her Jughead, despite the faint notes of promise that hung in their air above them, the slight shift in the atmosphere that teased that something more was about to happen. She tilted her head towards the stairs. “Shall we?” she asked innocently.

The question hung heavily around them, loaded with meaning. Shall they? He could see the tender understanding in her eyes. He’d told her, in a barely audible whisper beneath the sanctity of a hastily constructed fort of blankets and pillows, one night after he climbed through her window seeking the comfort of her arms, that he loved her. That he’d been in love with her for as long as he could remember, never dreaming that he would get to hold her the way he was now, not even close. Her eyes had shone with unshed tears and she pressed a shaky kiss to his lips, confessing her own love against the curve of his mouth. He’d gone on to describe the ache he felt at the thought of having her so close, but never getting to touch. He’d never felt that for anyone but her, didn’t think it even possible, he had no interest in anyone else ever. But now they were finally together she’d awakened something within him that he didn’t even know lay dormant. He wanted to explore every inch, try everything new, if it was with Betty.

He nodded, smile warm and determined, as he picked up her outstretched hand once more and followed her up the staircase.

The thumping bass of the party could be heard faintly through Betty’s closed window still. Jughead wandered over, looking out with a tired amusement at the flashing lights and stumbling bodies he could see pouring out from within his new residence. Betty walked up behind him silently, slipping her hands around his waist and resting her palms on his chest, chin finding its place on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry your party turned into… that,” she whispered in the quiet of her room, grimacing as another person stumbled onto the Andrews’ front lawn. Jughead shook his head, turning in her grip to rest his hands on her cheeks, turning away from the party for one final time. “I just wanted to celebrate-” He cut off her worrying with a deep kiss, pulling every last breath from her lungs. He released her slowly, only moving back an inch to gaze into her eyes with the strongest sincerity.

“It’s ok, Betty, I know what it meant. It’s not your fault that Cheryl descended, flying monkeys in tow,” he smirked. She allowed herself a giggle before she bit her lip at the renewed intensity in his eyes. “I’m just happy I get to spend my birthday here, now, with you.” Betty felt herself melt into him, leaning back in to place her lips over his once more. It didn’t matter how many times she experienced this feeling, it would never be enough to sate the desire that flared up in the pit of her stomach, rising up until it flowed throughout her entire body and she felt like she was floating.

She walked them back, never breaking the kiss, until her knees hit the mattress behind her, falling into a mess of uncoordinated limbs. He hovered over her, content to stare down at the heavenly beauty that lay beneath him. He didn’t believe in god but if he did then only he could have made something as perfect as Betty Cooper. She squirmed under his gaze, and he was more than happy to continue at the sweet pink blush it caused to form over her cheeks. Once more he followed it down her neck to where it dipped teasingly below her shirt. She followed his eyes, leaning up before her nerves got the better of her and pulled the shirt and jumper over her head in one fluid motion.

Jughead swallowed, feeling almost naughty as he let his eyes trail down her torso, the smooth skin of her stomach, the pretty blue lace cupping her breasts where they heaved with her every anticipatory breath before him. He’d barely blinked before she was reaching behind her to release the clasps of her bra, shimmying the straps down her arms and throwing it away to join her other discarded clothes on the floor. He’d never been this close to a woman’s bare chest in real life before but he was pretty certain the Betty’s was perfect. He lifted a trembling hand, dancing his fingers up her side with a feather light touch that made her shift and giggle musically, until he was closing his palm was squeezing the soft mound gently. Her shaky inhale was encouraging, spurring him to knead her breast gently, thumb rubbing across the hardening pink peak. A low whine left her throat and he repeated the action, sure he’d never tire of eliciting that sound. His confidence grew with every moment, leaning forward to trail wet, opening mouthed kisses down her neck, across her chest, until his lips sealed around her nipple. Betty gasped, hands coming up to pull at his hair, back arching into his face. Her hips jerked as he swiped his tongue across the flesh, alternating between gentle sucks and teasing bites. Her thigh jolted, rubbing against the ever growing bulge in Jughead’s pants. The involuntary groan he let out vibrated through her chest, causing her to flush with heat, beads of sweat gathering in the valley of her breast which he quickly licked away as he moved to give the same attention to the other side.

He would have been happy to spend forever worshipping every part of her chest, her body, but the pleasurable bruising sensation was becoming too much for Betty to handle, pulling him back by his ebony waves so she could paw at the hem of his shirt, catching his eye in a silent request for permission. He lifted his arms, both laughing breathlessly as the offending material got caught over his head, Jughead emerging looking more dishevelled than before. Bare chests pressed against each other for the first time as their lips connected once more, tingling sensation heightened by their already swollen lips.

Jughead’s hips circled almost subconsciously against Betty’s as he sucked a blossoming purple bruise against the side of her neck, a swell of unusual pride flourishing in his chest at the thought of her walking round school with his marks on her skin, sneakily trying to hide the bites he left on her, running her fingers over it as she daydreamed about the feel of his touch on her skin. His wandering thoughts only served to turn him on further, hard-on feeling suffocated by the tight zipper on his jeans.

Fumbling fingers battled with the button of her jeans. He shot her a withering look as she giggled, every inch of her looking sinful beneath him, hair falling from her ponytail, pupils blown wide with lust, lips bee-stung and enticing. He peeled the material off her legs, following the reveal of tanned skin with kisses to her abdomen, hipbone, thigh, his cool breath fanning over her core as she rubbed her legs together in anticipation. His jeans were the next to go, black boxers doing little to hide his arousal above her.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t done a little ‘research’ over the past couple of weeks. Thoughts of being this intimate with Betty had become a constant invasion in his mind as of late, interrupting him every time he smelt the strawberry of her shampoo or saw her crack her neck during a study session. He wanted to be able to make her feel as good as possible, she deserved to have the best first time he could possibly give her. His fingers dipped over the top of her sinfully small panties as he tore his eyes away to meet her gaze, eyebrow raised in question. Her breath caught as she nodded her consent, lifting her hips slightly to help him pull the lace down her legs.

She held her breath as he stared down at her, fully naked before him for the first time. He thought his heart might burst at the privilege. Her pulse quickened as his fingers trailed up her skin, legs falling apart slightly as they reached the apex of her thighs, hovering above her. The first swipe of his fingers through her wet heat had her head falling back against the pillows, eyes sliding shut with a moan. His teeth dug into his lower lip as the sound, the sensation, shot straight to his groin, hips jolting as he tried to steady himself, refusing to let his eyes close and miss a moment of this. His middle finger found her entrance, pushing an inch inside before halting.

“Jug…” His pause was too much for Betty, hips thrusting forward until the digit slid inside her fully. The feeling of her dripping, silken walls clenching around him was almost too much - he couldn’t help but imagine how she’d feel around other parts of his anatomy. Carefully he pulled his hand back, almost all the way, before pushing back in, starting to build a steady rhythm. She was writhing beneath him, high pitched whimpers causing a pleasant buzz to simmer beneath his skin, before he remembered her neglected bundle of nerves. He brought his thumb up to rub in small quick circles, delighting in her reaction. Her hips flew up at the new touch, his other hand coming to steady her as he continued his motions. All telltale signs of her impending orgasm began, thighs quivering, muscles tightening, before stars exploded behind her eyelids. Her mouth dropped open in a delicate o as she rode out the high, his fingers unrelenting until she began to soften, limbs falling heavily against the mattress. He withdrew his hand with a pleased grin, her eyes fluttering open. She smirked.

“What are you looking so smug about?” she quipped, humour glowing in her sparklingly eyes as she trailed a finger down his stomach, hooking it over the waistband of his boxers. He shivered, neglected erection giving a painful twitch as Jughead pulled in a sharp breath through his nose. She leant up on still weak elbows, fishing in her bedside table for the condom she’d stolen from Archie’s stash a little while ago - just in case.

“Betty… it’s ok, we don’t have to-” he began, perfectly content to just pleasure her tonight, despite his betraying body. She cut him off, pulling him down till his face was inches from hers.

“I want to feel you, Jughead. All of you,” she whispered fiercely. His groan was swallowed by her mouth as she attacked his lips once more, fingers creeping lower to pull the last article of clothing that separated them down. He kicked the boxers off his ankles, pulling back as he watched her eyes wander, taking in his manhood for the first time. She tore the foil packet, reaching forward to roll the condom down his member. He blew out a breath at the intoxicating feeling of her warm hands encircling him.

She lay back, opening her legs wider to accommodate him, breath leaving her in unsteady gasps. He lined himself up against her opening, leaning down to kiss her as he began to push forwards. It was slow and so pleasurable it was almost to the point of pain but eventually he stilled, fully sheathed within her.

“Are you ok?” he breathed, muscles shaking as he forced himself to remain still while she grew accustomed to this new intrusion. She shifted slightly, face twisted in thought.

“Yeah… yeah, you can move now,” she nodded, stroking the backs of her fingers across his forehead, down his cheek, hooking her ankles around the backs of his thighs to pull him deeper. Jughead began his movements, pumping in and out of her as she clenched deliciously around him, the sensation dizzying. Her moans propelled him forward, picking up the pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room in no time, as they hurtled towards their ends, each bringing one another to the edge.

“I don’t think I’ll last much longer,” he confessed a while later, dipping his head into the crook of her neck as his thrusts became uneven. She hushed him, digging her fingers into the short hairs at the base of his neck.

“It’s ok, Juggie, come on,” she encouraged, figuring out how to clench in time with his thrusts. His mouth dropped open in a silent shout, tendons in his neck standing out as his hips stuttered, releasing inside of her. She guided him through it, hands stroking down the damp muscles of his back as his arms gave out, collapsing on top of her.

The sounds of their harsh breathing was all the filled the room, both of them wrapping their heads around what just took place between them. When Jughead thought he could finally regain control of his limbs he rolled off her, not having to wait long before she curled into his side. The sweet silence stretched on between them for some time before he hummed in contentment.

It was awkward, and messy, and there was very little finesse, but neither of them could imagine their first time going any other way. Jughead didn’t know if he would ever get the grin off his face, slow warmth pooling in his stomach as he still felt every touch of her skin against his with an electric spark. Betty was glowing, a light shining brightly from within her as she relaxed, truly, for the first time in months.

“Was that… was I good?” she asked eventually, voice small. The fingers that were stroking up and down her arm halted in shock, disbelieving chuckle bursting from his lips.

“I can definitely say, with complete certainty, that was the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten,” he murmured, looking down at her in awe. She met his mischievous eyes, giggling at his words before tucking herself more firmly against him, her every curve fitting perfectly against his side. Yeah, it was the best one she’d ever given too.


End file.
